


I need a hero (I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night)

by loonaserena



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Kidnapping, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Comedy, Journalist Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity, Superhero Kim Jongdae, Superhero Kim Jongin, Superhero Kim Minseok, evil companies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaserena/pseuds/loonaserena
Summary: Kim Jongdae was used to facing supervillains, evil corporatives, everyday criminals and all the dangers an average superhero has to deal with on a daily basis. What he wasn´t used to was the chaos that Byun Baekhyun was starting to bring to his life.





	I need a hero (I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 45: Baekhyun takes advantage of superhero Jongdae's signal light and shines it up in the sky whenever he needs help. Only, the things he needs help with are very trivial. Opening a can of pickles, fetching him his bathrobe when he forgot to bring it with him in the shower, scratching that particularly bad itch on his lower back. Jongdae is obliged to help every citizen in need, even this needy one who seems to have developed a crush on him.
> 
> Pairing: Byun Baekhyun x Kim Jongdae
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: No warnings apply
> 
> Author’s note: Hello! Hope you like this little story of mine! When I saw the prompt I knew I had to write it and, although I went through an awful writer´s block these past months and the story ended being shorter than what I had planned at first, I hope I give justice to the amazing and fun prompt and you guys like it.  
> I want to say thank you to the mods for doing this fest and for being so nice, understanding and giving us so much advice and tips and organizing it so well, you made this easier and more pleasant for us and I can surely say this is the coolest fest I have ever participated. You are the best!  
> I´m both excited and scared because this is my first time writing an EXO fic after nearly 3 years of writing for other fandoms and I was a little rusty at first but now I want to continue writing for this universe or maybe write about another one of the boy´s point of view (Kyungsoo maybe? Jongin and Chanyeol? tell me what you guys think on the comments after you read this!).  
> If you are curious about their powers, Jongdae has his Mama powers and can control electricity and lightning, and he also can fly. Minseok and Jongin also have their Mama powers.  
> Also, English is not my first language and I don´t have a beta, so all the mistakes and typos here are mine and only mine (and I will probably come back and fix them after the author reveal).  
> Hope you like the story, enjoy your reading!

Jongdae landed on the windowsill of his apartment and craned his neck with a long tired sigh before taking off the mask that was covering his whole face. It had been a rough long day patrolling the city and the only thing he wanted in that moment was to get a nice hot shower and go to bed to finish the novel he had been trying to read for the last three weeks but had not been able to due to the multiple calls he got every day.

He really liked being a superhero and using his powers to help people, but it was unacceptable how they didn´t get one single free day and had to run (or literally fly) to aid every citizen in Seoul who used their personal signals to ask for their help. Each superhero that was registered under the City Council department had their own and every citizen had a pager available to call for them, so they were expected to answer every time their signal was activated and appeared in the sky.

Usually, it wasn´t a big bother for Jongdae because there were so many supers in the city it was difficult for any of them to be actually overworked, despite how stressful the job was (after all, saving people on a daily basis wasn´t what you would an easy job). But for some weeks now, he had been running around the city juggling his more serious calls with his worst nightmare since the day he found out his powers when he nearly killed his high school teacher with a lightning bolt after he failed him an exam.

That nightmare´s name was Byun Baekhyun.

Jongdae had seen him around a lot before because the other man was a journalist working for one of Seoul´s newspapers and was always present in all the crime scenes, ready to be the first one to get the scoop and the best photos.

At first, he didn´t mind about Baekhyun; the other was just there doing his job and he did his own without caring about the rest. Unfortunately, one day he got a call from him and when he finally reached his house after running there and breaking a few traffic rules, expecting to find a burglar keeping Baekhyun at gun-point or maybe a fire in his kitchen, he was left dumbfounded when he found the other unharmed and demanding him to help him open a can of peaches in syrup because “he was too tired from work and his hands were too delicate to open the lid properly”.

Jongdae helped him because he was already there and he was honestly still confused about the whole situation and then left after reminding Baekhyun the button was only for real emergencies and he shouldn´t use it if nothing potentially life-threatening was happening to him.

He thought the lesson had been learned and he went home satisfied with another job well done, but what was his surprise when a few days later he got another call from the same address and found Baekhyun sitting on his bedroom floor surrounded by wood pieces and asking him to help him assemble a new shelf.

It was his job, so despite how angered Baekhyun´s shamelessness made him, he helped the man once again.

From then on, Jongdae got a call from Baekhyun every few days and it was always for something stupid or easy the journalist could do himself. Baekhyun also flirted with him the whole time he was in his apartment and Jongdae had the slight suspicion the other man had a crush on him (although Baekhyun hadn´t even seen his face and didn´t know his real name) and his calls for help were usually a way to get him to spend time with him, since he also only used Chen´s signal and never called anyone else.

Being a pretty timid man and under a strict contract that didn´t allow him to ignore a citizen call, Jongdae didn´t dare to ask Baekhyun about it and still went to his flat every time, trying to brush off his advances and finish his job quickly to leave as soon as possible.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

“What do you want now, Baekhyun-ssi?”

Jongdae had arrived at the man´s apartment and, after checking out there wasn´t any real threats and Baekhyun was standing in the middle of his living-room with his usual dumb flirty smirk on his face, he let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms to glare at him.

“Hello Chen-chen!” the other exclaimed while waving at him. When Jongdae didn´t return the gesture, Baekhyun pouted like a little child but recovered quickly and beamed at him, always the undeterred one.

“I should be reminding you once again that my signal is not for your personal use and there are people out there with actual problems who could be in danger while you keep me busy with your silly requests but I know it would be in vain, so what happened now?”

Baekhyun´s face fell in a sad overdramatic expression and he lifted his arm to show Jongdae his hand.

“I cut myself while I was cooking”

Jongdae wanted to slam his head against Baekhyun´s living-room wall in frustration; it wasn´t possible he was stuck with that shameless man instead of going on proper missions to save the city like his roommates were. He couldn´t believe Baekhyun could be more annoying than the last time he was at his house, but it seemed the other man was never going to stop surprising him.

“What do you want me to do about it!? Can´t you treat the cut yourself?”

“But I´m right-handed…”

“What does that have to do with anything!? You can use your left hand just fine to clean and bandage a cut!”

“Pretty please???”

Jongdae let out a curse and closed his eyes before groaning in desperation and breathing in and out deeply. Baekhyun was looking at him with his puppy eyes on full force and after the third time he went to his flat, Jongdae had found out he couldn´t resist how adorable Baekhyun looked when he did that, although he knew the man was actually as helpless as a poisonous snake.

“Ok, fine. But I will be fast; I have a lot of more pressing issues at hand”

Jongdae asked him where he had his first-aid kit and Baekhyun skipped towards the hallway, telling him to wait there. The superhero sighed and went to the dining table, where Baekhyun had a lot of documents and photographies spread out and he stared at them curiously for some seconds, until something caught his eye.

The man leaned closer to look at the papers better and furrowed his brows when he realized they were newspaper scraps and articles and other kind of documents about SM Corp, a technology company that had been on the spotlight lately due to their supposed links to the mafia and the Government and their corrupt ways. Was Baekhyun investigating them? Jongdae have heard about people disappearances after they started to dig in the dirt involving the company and he hoped Baekhyun wasn´t going to do something stupid and risky.

Suddenly, Jongdae´s inner thoughts were interrupted by Baekhyun appearing in front of him and blocking the papers from his view, a tense expression on his face so different from his usual self in front of Jongdae.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a serious tone the superhero wasn´t used to hear on him.

“Oh, nothing” Jongdae answered before gulping to hide his nervousness. “I was waiting for you, should we start treating your hand?”

They moved to the sofa, where Baekhyun started to settle everything he would need to treat the cut and Jongdae sat down beside him and took his hand and observe it carefully. The cut was small and probably didn´t need more than a bandaid, but he couldn´t help but marvel at Baekhyun´s hands on his lap after he noticed how pretty and soft they were, with his delicate pianist-like fingers and the beauty mark beside his thumb. Jongdae didn´t realize he had been staring at them for some time until Baekhyun´s voice let him out of his daze.

“Chen, are you starting or are you going to stay looking at my hands all afternoon?”

The aforementioned jumped in shock and released Baekhyun´s hand from his hold, blushing and trying to stutter an excuse for his distracted state, feeling thankful his mask concealed how red his face was and Baekhyun couldn´t see him and feel him even more humiliated.

“I-I was checking if you were going to need stitches or going to the hospital!”

“Calm down Chen, it´s just a small cut”

Jongdae took in a big breath and glared at the other for his audacity, but decided to start treating the wound before he started screaming at Baekhyun.

(And if he applied too much force while dabbing the cotton in the tiny wound to the point Baekhyun whined in pain every time, no one needed to know)

 

 

“I can´t stand him anymore! He is making me crazy!”

Jongdae was lying face down on the sofa surrounded by his roommates and fellow superheroes Minseok and Jongin. He had arrived home from Baekhyun´s apartment feeling very frustrated and had started to complain about the journalist, something the other two were used to already; after so many times of the same situation repeating itself again and again they didn´t even bat an eye.

Minseok listened to him perched on the armrest while Jongdae lay down with his head on Jongin´s lap and the youngest was clumsily petting his head like he would do to one of his dogs back home. Jongdae wanted to tell him he was doing an awful job and that that wasn´t the way to treat a person, but he knew the other was doing his best and he wasn´t that cruel; Jongin was soft and harmless like a puppy himself when he was outside of his superhero persona and he didn´t deserve to be screamed at for something he wasn´t doing on purpose.

“Why don´t you tell him to leave you alone and start calling another one of us if he is so defenseless?”

“I tried already! He ignored me and keeps calling me, I think he hates me and just wants to see me suffer”

“Why would he hate you, hyung?” Jongin said in a very quiet voice, a confused frown on his handsome face.

“I don´t know! Who cares? I just want him to stop!” Jongdae was pretty sure it wasn´t that Baekhyun hated him but more that he wanted to gain his attention, but he didn´t want to admit that to his friends, because they would make fun of him and he would die of embarrassment.

“Then why do you keep going? You can just ignore him and continue with your other duties” Minseok deadpanned.

“But what if one day he calls me for an actual emergency? I can´t ignore a citizen in possible danger!”

Minseok and Jongin glanced at each other without Jongdae realizing it, both of them with their eyebrows raised and having a telepathic conversation over his head (not an actual telepathic conversation, since none of them had that power, but after so many years living together the three of them were able to understand each other very well without speaking out loud). They didn´t know if they should approach the topic yet, but it seemed Jongdae´s annoyance about the situation in the end wasn´t actually annoyance and his feelings about it were different and deeper than what they thought when the whole issue with Baekhyun started months before.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Next time Baekhyun called for Jongdae, the superhero wasn´t ready for what encountered him when he arrived at the journalist´s house.

It was a Saturday night and Jongdae was supposed to go out with his friends from his cover job in an advertising company, but just when he was going to drink the first shot of the night, he got a call and his signal appeared bright and clear in the sky, so he had to tell the others some bullshit excuse and run away from the place they were drinking to change into his super suit and go to Baekhyun´s flat.

 

The place was dark and quiet when he entered through the open window, only a small light coming from the hallway on and Jongdae felt like maybe this time Baekhyun´s call wasn´t a false alarm, his shoulders tense and his eyes alert since the moment he set foot inside.

“Baekhyun-ssi?” the man shouted-whispered while his hands started to charge with his lightning power. “Baekhyun-ssi, where are you?”

He waited for some seconds holding his breath and waiting for something to happen, when a sudden crash could be heard from the inside of the hallway and he jumped in shock, a small flicker of lightning jumping from one of his hands and exploding in the middle of the room like a tiny firework. After the crash, he heard a low pained whine so he ran to the hallway and towards the source of light inside of one of the rooms, fearing for the worst.

Jongdae burst into the room, ready to fight whatever was inside, when he realized he had just entered the bathroom and let out a shriek at what was waiting for him there.

He expected a lot of things when he arrived there, but a butt naked Byun Baekhyun slumped down inside his shower and groaning in pain wasn´t one of them.

Jongdae stared at the other man for a few seconds, his eyes drawn out to the lean pale body and the subtle six-pack he didn´t imagine Baekhyun had, until he realized what he was doing and gulped, looking away and calling the other´s name in a panicked high-pitched voice.

“Baekhyun-ssi!”

The aforementioned opened his eyes with another groan and he set his unfocused stare in Jongdae, furrowing his brows in confusion and trying to move to no avail. Just then, Jongdae realized the journalist was drunk out of his ass.

“Chen?”

“Yeah, it´s me Baekhyun-ssi” Jongdae answered, wondering if he should walk closer or stay there like an idiot while Baekhyun writhed inside his shower like a fish out of the water.

“It´s yooou! My knight in shining armor!”

“Baekhyun-ssi” Jongdae said with the last straw of patience he had. “Why did you call me this time?”

Baekhyun pouted and spread his limbs like a starfish and Jongdae looked at the ceiling, because the action exposed his body even more and it was getting harder to not stare at a certain part of the other man´s anatomy. Jongdae couldn´t believe this was happening to him, he was certainly going to ask his boss for a raise because he deserved one after enduring these situations time and time again.

“I went out with some friends after work and then I wanted to take a shower because I was gross and being gross is not nice you know? But then I fell when I was trying to get into the shower and now I can´t get up”

After speaking he let out a giggle and Jongdae wanted to facepalm and cry in frustration; he didn´t leave his coworkers and a possible night of fun and getting drunk for this. He was a superhero for god´s sake, not a babysitter for a spoiled manchild who didn´t know how to take care of himself.

“Why did you try to take a shower while you were drunk!? You could have broken your neck and killed yourself!”

“I was dirty!” Baekhyun whined like a child. “I can´t go to bed if I´m dirty…”

He looked like he was ready to burst out in tears and Jongdae suddenly felt bad for him, so he let out a long sigh and kneeled outside of the shower to check if he was fine.

“Are you hurt anywhere? Is anything broken?”

Baekhyun hummed in concentration and moved all his limbs with a focused frown while Jongdae waited patiently.

“I don´t think so, only my bum hurts, but I can´t get up, it´s slippery” his face then brightened up and he looked up at Jongdae with a big drunken smile. “You have to carry me, Chen!”

“What!? No!” he screamed in panic. “I won´t do that, you are naked!”

“But Cheeeeen how else am I going to get out??? Are you really leaving me here to die??? What is my mom going to say??? Would you tell my mom her son died alone and cold and naked because you didn´t want to help him??? Would you???”

“Oh my god ok I´ll help you but stop talking!”

Jongdae stood up and, sending a last prayer to all his ancestors to help him gain courage and also to stop him from strangling Baekhyun, he bent down to take the other in his arms. It seemed the sudden action startled Baekhyun, because he let out a woop and hurried to put his arms around Jongdae´s neck, clinging to him like a koala and basically choking him with how tight he was holding onto him.

“Baekhyun-ssi” Jongdae said with the little air he had inside his lungs. “You are not letting me breathe”

“I don´t want you to drop me!”

“I won´t drop you, ok? Just trust me”

Baekhyun looked at him with a strange expression but obeyed and loosened up his hold, allowing Jongdae to breathe easier and he sighed in relief before starting the walk towards Baekhyun´s room following the other´s instructions.

Unfortunately, it seemed luck wasn´t on Jongdae´s side that night, because when he was bending down so Baekhyun could sit on his bed, the journalist tightened his hold on him and let out a small whine.

“Chen, I don´t feel well…”

Before Jongdae had time to realize what happened, Baekhyun had thrown up all over his suit and he cursed and dropped the man on the bed, making him groan again because of the movement and then stare up at him with wide eyes when he realized what he just did.

“Oh my god Chen, I´m so sorry!”

Jongdae didn´t respond because he was looking at his suit in shock and he didn´t realize Baekhyun had gotten up to get dressed and find something to clean him up until he felt his hands all over him, trying to wipe his suit with a towel and apologizing non-stop.

Jongdae only wanted a nice night having fun; he didn´t know what he did in his previous life to deserve his night ending like this.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

After that _eventful_ night that ended with him borrowing some of Baekhyun´s clothes and leaving the place wearing only his mask with the other man´s sweatpants and shirt and his roommates making fun of him when he arrived home, two weeks passed without any call from Baekhyun.

Jongdae should have felt relieved that the journalist had finally left him alone and he could tend to his more serious duties, but he would be lying if he said that he didn´t miss the other man and his shenanigans and he was worried out of his mind because what if Baekhyun had gotten in real trouble without him there to help him?

Minseok and Jongin told him to stop worrying and acting like a mother hen when Baekhyun was probably ashamed after what happened and decided to finally stop bothering him, but Jongdae couldn´t help but miss him and wait for his calls every day.

That weekend, he accompanied Jongin as his plus one to a charity gala the younger had to attend for his job (he was a model when he wasn´t protecting Seoul) and, although he didn´t feel comfortable having to wear a formal suit and socialize with all those rich people and strangers, he decided to try to have a nice time and at least get drunk with proper expensive alcohol.

The hall where the gala was being held was huge and decorated in an opulent and sumptuous way, full of people dressed with their best dresses and suits that probably cost more than Jongdae´s apartment. He observed everyone with a careful eye, so used to his superhero job to even rest when he wasn´t on duty, and wondered the stories of all those people and the stories hidden behind their obviously fake smiles and loud laughs.

Jongin was looking everywhere with an obvious nervous smile on his face and Jongdae wanted to ask what was he so nervous about, if he was used to those kind of social gatherings already, but before he had time to do it, Jongin seemed to find what he had been looking for and beamed in delight before grabbing Jongdae´s hand to lead him to a corner of the room, ignoring the older man´s complaints.

While they were getting closer to where Jongin was leading him, Jongdae gasped in shock when he realized they were walking towards a pair of men standing by one of the columns, and one of them was Byun Baekhyun, wearing a dark blue suit with his hair styled up leaving his forehead free and holding a glass of champagne in his hand.

Jongdae stiffened and Jongin probably noticed, because he turned around and looked at him with a frown on his handsome face.

“Hyung, are you ok?”

“Jongin-ah, why are we going there?”

The younger´s face turned red really fast and he looked down before looking around hurriedly and leaning down to whisper in Jongdae´s ear.

“You see the tall guy leaning against the column?” when Jongdae looked discreetly in the direction of said tall guy, he nodded and Jongin started talking again. “That´s Park Chanyeol, the actor I have told you about”

Oh, so tall guy was Jongin´s crush, Jongdae thought. He hadn´t stopped hearing about the man since Jongin met him during one of his missions and he thought his roommate´s infatuation was pretty cute, but he had no idea Park Chanyeol was friends with his Baekhyun and he wasn´t ready to spend the night with him and pretend he didn´t know who the journalist was, even less when Baekhyun was there looking all handsome and elegant on his suit.

“Jongin-ah” he said, squeezing his friend´s hand. “The man standing beside Chanyeol…”

“Yes? What´s with him?”

“He is Byun Baekhyun, MY Baekhyun, the Baekhyun that keeps calling me for help”

“WHAT!?”

Jongin´s scream had attracted a lot of stares, the pair by the column included, so Jongdae shushed the other in panic and looked briefly in their direction to check if they were listening to them. When he deemed the situation safe a few seconds later, he faced Jongin again.

“Chanyeol-hyung´s Baekhyun was your Baekhyun all along!?”

“Yes! I can´t go there, Jongin-ah”

Jongin bit his lower lip and glanced at Chanyeol with a longing expression in his eyes.

“But hyung, I need someone there to give me strength to talk to Chanyeol and also to distract Baekhyun for a while! Please, you just need to stand beside him and make some small talk, nothing else!”

“He will know it´s me!”

“He won´t, you are good at your job, he won´t realize a thing!” Jongdae looked at Jongin with an unsure frown and was ready to say no again and leave, but the younger pouted and stared at him with his puppy eyes and Jongdae groaned, realizing he was the loser of that fight. “Please hyung, I like Chanyeol so much I will die if I don´t talk to him tonight! I will do your house chores for next month and fill all your mission reports! Please please please plea-”

“Ok, ok I will do it, but you owe me big time and if he finds out my identity, you will be the one telling boss about it”

“Yes! Thank you hyung, you are the best!”

With those words, Jongin took his hand again and walked towards his crush and his friend, the subject of Jongdae´s nightmares (and other kind of dreams too).

When they arrived by their side, Chanyeol lightened up like a Christmas tree at the sight of Jongin and hugged the other boy in greeting. Jongin looked like he was going to explode from how red his face was but also like he could die from happiness on the spot, so Jongdae guessed it wasn´t that bad if his roommate was happy. He still had a difficult job to do, so he swallowed and squared up his shoulders to get ready for what was going to happen and turned to face Baekhyun.

“Hello! Byun Baekhyun, right?”

“Yes, that´s me, and you are Kim Jongdae”

Jongdae frowned at that and stared Baekhyun up and down in suspicion.

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I know a lot of things about you Jongdae-ssi, I have seen you around a lot” Baekhyun answered with a flirty smile and a wink, making Jongdae feel the flush spreading all over his cheeks.

He didn´t know if Baekhyun was talking about knowing who he actually was or he had actually seen him before and was just plain flirting, but the situation was too much for him and normally shy self so, seeing that Jongin and Chanyeol were too busy in their own little world to notice anything happening around them, he murmured some excuse to Baekhyun and turned around to leave, running out of the hall and leaving Baekhyun staring at his back with a sad pout.

“Oh? Did hyung leave?”

“What did I do wrong? I just wanted to finally talk to him…”

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Two days later, Baekhyun called Chen again.

When Jongdae entered the apartment through the living-room window once again expecting to see Baekhyun receiving him with his dumb smile and getting ready to give him his usual scolding about only calling for emergencies, he found the place was wrecked, Baekhyun´s belongings scattered around and his furniture broken and all over the place.

“Oh my god… BAEKHYUN!?”

Jongdae ran around the apartment looking for the journalist and calling his name but he was nowhere to be found and there were signs of a fight taking place everywhere, so finally surrendered and accepted reality; Baekhyun had been kidnapped.

He let out a curse and sat down on the ruined sofa with his face on his hands. He had no idea where Baekhyun was or if he was still alive, but he had to find him and find him fast. After some minutes cursing at himself for not protecting Baekhyun better and wallowing in his own misery, Jongdae decided to stop being a pitiful idiot and do something and he stood up, grabbing his phone from one of his suit´s pockets and dialing the familiar number of his favourite not-so-evil supervillain and the guy who had all the contacts around Seoul´s crime ring.

“Kyungsoo? It’s me, Chen, I have a favor to ask”

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Baekhyun had no idea where he was.

He knew that the men that kidnapped him, SM Corp´s lackeys who wanted to keep him quiet and stop him from investigating their corruption and evil plans, had taken him somewhere underground that looked like the sewers, but he didn´t know how far from his house he was or if he was even in Seoul; they could have taken him far away from the city as far as he knew.

The journalist managed to free himself from where they had restrained him and escape the room while the men were out and now he was running through the wet cold tunnels trying to find a way out. He didn´t have his watch or his phone with him to know what time it was, but he was sure he had been walking for hours and was already feeling the fatigue seeping in, his survival instinct the only thing keeping him from slumping down on the slimy floor to rest a little.

After probably another half an hour wandering around, Baekhyun saw a faint light far ahead of him and he gasped when he realized it was an exit and started speeding up, hoping he could find someone to help him when he was finally outside.

It seemed he had felt relieved so soon, because a little before he reached the source of light, he heard someone screaming _“he´s here!”_ and a bunch of heavy steps running in his direction. Using the last bit of his strength, Baekhyun sprinted towards the exit and arrived there in no time, stopping in his tracks and cursing out loud when he realized what he thought was an exit was actually the opening of the sewers to spill their content into the Han River.

The man didn´t know what to do. The pipe wasn´t very high, so Baekhyun assumed he would probably survive the fall if he jumped into the river, but he didn´t know if he would survive in the cold winter water for long before someone was able to find him. He didn´t have time to think about it for long, because he could hear the men approaching fast, so he closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath before making a decision.

Baekhyun wasn´t going to let those men catch him again, so he did the only other thing he could and jumped.

When the cold water hit him, the shock was so big he let out a gasp and froze up, feeling his body sinking but too shocked to do anything about it. Baekhyun wondered if that was how he was going to die and tried to move to no avail, but soon he felt a presence behind him and a pair of arms holding his waist to carry his body up towards the surface. Soon, he was breathing fresh air again and he took big gulps of air, coughing a couple of times and shivering all over from the cold.

The other person was still holding him and the journalist thought it could be one of the kidnappers, so he tried to release himself from his hold but the stranger turned him around and he stiffened when he saw Kim Jongdae staring back at him worriedly.

“Jongdae-ssi?”

“Wait, those guys are still out there, let´s get you out of here”

With those words, Jongdae propelled them both out of the water and Baekhyun shrieked and clung to him tightly when he realized they were flying over the port towards the area where all the docks were, now full of police cars and a few superheroes standing there, seemingly waiting for them.

They landed and Jongdae let Baekhyun down carefully, although the other didn´t release his hold and stayed with his arms around his neck and his face hidden on his chest.

“Baekhyun, we are here and you are safe, you can let go”

The man did was he was told after a few seconds and took a step back, staring at Jongdae with a frown and lips in a tight line.

The superhero squirmed under his gaze while everyone around them started asking them questions and Jongdae looked away to give his coworkers and the police instructions about where to find the SM Corp men. When he looked at Baekhyun again, the journalist was surrounded by more policemen and a healer asking him if he was hurt anywhere, but he shrugged them off and stomped towards Jongdae with a scary expression on his face.

“You are Chen”

“Yes, I am”

“You, Kim Jongdae, are Chen”

“Yes, Baekhyun”

“Fuck you” and with those words, Baekhyun grabbed the front of his shirt and crushed their lips together.

Jongdae whimpered from the force of the kiss but soon took Baekhyun´s face on his hands and started reciprocating the kiss with all his might, loving how Baekhyun´s cold lips started to warm up under his. He was confused by the man´s reaction at first, but he would be lying if he said he hadn´t been dreaming about kissing him for a long time now so he decided to enjoy the situation while he could and ask things later.

After some minutes, Baekhyun pushed at his chest softly and they separated to stare at each other and Jongdae nearly let out a moan when he saw how flustered and wrecked Baekhyun looked with his lips all red and shiny, breathing hard but with a murderous look in his eyes.

“I can´t believe I have been worried about crushing on two guys at the same time for months and they have been the same guy all along! I hate you!”

“Wait what? What do you mean crushing on two guys? Where did you know me from?”

“Uh… that´s a long story” Baekhyun answered, coughing to conceal his bashfulness. “Anyways, how did you find me?”

“Well, having contacts in the supervillain ring is really useful sometimes”

“I see… I don´t know if I want to ask, to be honest. I think it´s been enough emotions for me today”

Jongdae laughed and put his arm around Baekhyun´s shoulder to make him stand closer to his side, staring ahead to notice everyone was busy and not paying attention to them.

“Well, I don´t think they need us here anymore. With everything that happened today and the documents you had at your house, they have enough proof to take SM Corp down”

“Great, because I can´t wait to go home and take a long hot shower”

“Oh, I don´t think you can go home. They are still investigating your apartment and it won´t be available for some days. Also, it´s still destroyed, there is no way you would be able to live there”

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun said with his characteristic pout, but he seemed to realize something and soon his expression changed and he smirked, making Jongdae gulp in fear; he knew that expression so well and he didn´t know if he wanted to know the reason why Baekhyun was looking at him like that. “Well, that´s great then, we can spend these days getting to know each other better”

Baekhyun stepped closer to Jongdae and kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip softly before separating from him with a glint in his eyes and turning around to walk away.

“Let´s go, _Chen_ , I can´t wait to see your room”

Fuck, Jongdae thought, Byun Baekhyun was definitely going to be the death of him.

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know on the comments! (and if you want me to write more of this universe, let me know too!)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
